User blog:Dentface/Pirates Online Wiki's 2011 New Year's Eve and Winter Festival Race and Party!
The Event is over. Click Here to see the Results! Happy Holidays mates! The admins and rollbacks here have put together a little race for you all and a little party for the holidays. If you want to come meet us on Raven's Cove Docks at 11:45AM Eastern Standard Time on Cortola. We will be getting some Party Hats for you all from some Rage Ghosts! After that, we will head to Port Royal, where we will start the race! What you need to do during the race is in BOLD LETTERS. 1. Ella Storm seems to be running away with all the rum! We need to catch her in the act before she gets away with it! Emma tells us that she saw Ella here at the little square, where she grabbed the rum she had stashed and ran off towards the Governers Mansion. After leaving Raven's Cove, racers need to report to the area where Emma, the townsperson sweeps away her days. 2. Upon arving at the mansion, you hear that the Navy Cadets know where Ella took off for. After questioning one, we found that she took off saying how much the undead might pay for some rum. Players need to race along the path up to the Goveneers mansion where they need to kill 1 Cadet before continuing. 3. Once arriving on the scene, we found that the undead said she offered to sell them some rum then, chopped off their mates heads for not being the price she wanted. Racers need to run from the mansion area to the Graveyard on Port Royal where they need to kill one Undead Gravedigger. 4. Dockworker Fletcher says Ella happened to stop and check her nails as she asked if she could get a cheap ride to Tortuga. Fletcher tells us he told her he could put her on a ship bound for Tortuga. She agreed and hopped in the crate and was off after hiding a bag in another crate that she said should be bound for Tortuga too. Racers need to race from the Graveyard to the docks where they need to stowaway to Tortuga and talk to the Dockworker. ''' 5. Butcher Brown says he saw Ella run through his little shop and was eyeing his Christmas Ham. Later, he said he happened to find it missing and was dumbfounded on who could have taken it. Brown says she ran off towards the bar saying she heard some rum was there. '''Racers need to run from where they end up after stowing away to Butcher Brown's Meat Stand. 6. Carver told us that she stopped here but after making some noise with a rattler and then asked for a drink where she yelled at Carver for his horrible tasting rum. Carver also says that all his rum is missing. He is offering a pretty penny for those who can find it. Racers need to race from Butcher Brown's to the Faithful Bride. Once there, players need to stand in front of Carver and use /noisemaker emote. 7. Orinda Le Jeune, after we questioned her said that Ella ran to the dinghy and took her ship, whiche sailed off to Kingshead. She talked about grabbing another stash. Racers must run from the Bride to the docks and launch their ship from Tortuga and sail to Kingshead. 8. After searching around Kingshead, we found that a mess of hay on the ground by a hay stack and a empty bottle of rum there. Once porting on Kingshead, racers need to enter Kingshead and run to the haystacks and find one, press SHIFT to search it. 9. We found a trail of hay leading out of Kingshead to the ships where it seems that Ella launched her ship from Kingshead and sailed to Padres Del Feugo. Racers need to sail from Kingshead to Padres Del Feugo. 10. After porting on Padres, we talked to Oliver and he told us that she ran off towards the Skull's Thunder wanting to find some rum. We arrived at Skull's Thunder and found after talking to Fernando that she had spoken with him about coming with her off to a new land. Racers need to race frm the docks to Skull's Thunder where they need to run up and pree SHIFT to speak with Fernando and ask if he knows anything where Ella might be. 11. Fernando told us that she ran off to the docks talking about how she had broke her ship on the way to Padres and need to fix it. Balthasar Bollard says that she spoke with him about fixing her ship but it seems that she wanted to do it herself so she took up a repair spot. After leaving Skull's Thunder racers need to head to the dock wright and take up a repair spot and finish a complete repair session. ' ' 12. Ella stopped by Gunner and stole that poor man's rum and then ran off with it! Gunner's in a uprage over her taking his rum, will you get it back for him? Racers Gunner has some instructions for you make sure you check the house. Prizes The Winner will receive a Special Badge to but on their Event Wall (See Event Wall Example Below) Category:Blog posts Category:News